The Granted Wish
by rascalkitty
Summary: Grell sneaks into the Phantomhive MAnsion yet again but this time his wish is granted. Yaoi, don't like don't read.


_**The Granted Wish **_

**A/N: Sorry if it switches POV's too much, this was an RP I did with a friend….. *evil grin*…**

**Summary: Grell sneaks into the Phantomhive mansion yet again, but this time his wish is granted. This is an RP I did with a friend (yes, she gave me permission to post this.) I was Sebastian and she was Grell. **

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who liked and reviewed my other two stories. I will be writing a sequel to Yet Another Red Head Twincest, if I ever stop eating…**

**ENJOI!**

The evening was pleasantly calm and quiet, with not a sound to be heard anywhere. At least it should've been, and for a while it was, until an inevitable visit from Grell. The red haired reaper had snuck into the Phantomhive kitchen, but his plan to locate and surprise his favorite demon was disrupted when he accidently backed into a chair, knocking it over with a loud clatter. So much for subtlety.

"What are you doing, Grell?" Sebastian asked from the door way, glaring daggers at the newest annoyance that day.

Grell turned to look at him, a grin on his face.

"I'm just here to visit you, Sebas-chan. What else?" He stepped over the chair he'd knocked over, towards Sebastian. "I was going to surprise you, but I guess that didn't work. Oh well."

"Why are you here at this hour when the bad men are out?" Sebastian smirked. He had a plan that would make the damn reaper leave him alone. Unless it was good, then he might want the reaper around.

"Bad men? Nonsense. You're the only one around, and besides…" He casually brushed aside a few stray strands of hair. "I can take care of myself," he said with a smile. "Not that it wouldn't be worth to see you again, anyway."

"Really? You don't consider me one of those bad men?" Sebastian smirked and took a few steps closer to Grell, a feral smile tugging at his lips.

Grell blinked a few times, a twinge of nervousness in his words as he watched Sebastian approach. "No, I don't…."

"Well that's foolish." Sebastian replied, pinning Grell against the counter.

A sound of surprise escaped Grell, though he couldn't manage any real words.

"W-what are you…. Doing?" He finally managed a slight red blush on his face.

"Granting your one wish." Was Sebastian's answer as he nipped Grell's neck.

Grell gasped again and though he struggled for a moment as though to escape, he soon stopped. He wasn't sure he believed that, given that Sebastian hated him very much.

Sebastian smirked and kissed Grell's lips, running his tongue along Grell's bottom lip, seeking entrance.

The blush became brighter, much more noticeable. A soft shudder ran through his body, and a moment later he granted Sebastian the access he was seeking.

"Grell….." Sebastian whispered seductively. He started a slow strip tease for the red haired man. Sebastian slowly took off his gloves, tail coat and vest, unbuttoning his shirt and pants.

Grell was spell bound as he watched, biting his lip to fight an eager whine. He wanted to see more…..to feel the touch of the demon's lips again…. He gave a slight squirm, an obvious sign of the excitement he was feeling.

"What do you want me to do next, Greeeell?" Sebastian dragged out Grell's name sensually.

"I-I…. uhm….." For once, the reaper seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Oh, I like this side of you." Sebastian started unbuttoning Grell's shirt, pushing his shirt and coat off.

By now, Grell was helpless to say or do anything to object. "S-Sebastian…..' He was more than a little aroused.

"What, Grell?" Sebastian's hands went to Grell's pants and he started removing them. He slipped his hand into Grell's boxers, rubbing Grell's manhood into a full erection before sliding down on his knees, pulling Grell's pants and boxers with him and taking Grell deep into his mouth.

The reaper gave a load moan, back arching just slightly. "Nnh…. Th-that feels…good…." He moaned almost shyly, closing his eyes.

Sebastian hummed, causing a vibration on Grell's erection. He started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head, poking slightly at the slit on top.

Grell continued to moan, more frequently now. "A-ah, Sebastian….I-if you keep, I-I'll…..Nnh…" Sebastian was very skilled, and if he continued at that rate, it surely wouldn't take long enough for the reaper to cum.

Sebastian made eye contact with Grell and released him with a tiny 'pop' sound, he started licking Grell's sack, nipping and licking the whole way down. He played with Grell's balls for a little longer before taking the reaper back into his mouth and creating a vacuum with his cheeks, deep-throating the red headed man above him.

Grell's back arched and he gasped, panting.

"Sebastian, I-I…. Ah~." The pleasure was too much for him. He gave a cry of pleasure as he suddenly filled the demon's mouth with his cum.

Sebastian swallowed all of Grell's juices and stood up, licking his lips. He kissed Grell before placing four digits in the reaper's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. He bent down a little, teasing Grell's nipples with his mouth and free hand.

A little out of sorts and still recovering from the wonderful pleasure, Grell nodded, giving a soft, weak moan around the fingers in his mouth. But he did as the demon told him to, sucking gently, shivering occasionally from the continued teasing of the demon.

Sebastian let Grell coat his fingers in his saliva before he pulled them out of the reapers mouth. He kissed Grell as he pushed two fingers into Grell's tight ass. Grell gasped, giving a soft whine. He was very tight. Inexperienced…. He was sure to be fun indeed.

Sebastian smirked. 'A virgin, huh?' Sebastian thought as he stuck a third finger up Grell's ass, searching for his prostate. He found it and continued hitting it while he went back down on his knees. He took Grell into his mouth again and bobbed his head in time with his thrusts.

Grell immediately fell to helplessly moaning, back arched. It hurt a little to be stretched out like that, but at the same time it felt wonderful.

"I-it's….too much….. I-I….Ah….!"

Sebastian hummed, causing a pleasant vibration as he stuck a fourth finger in. he pulled off of Grell and nibbled on his ear.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me and I may do it again after tonight." Sebastian bit down on Grell's neck, leaving a hickey. He licked the bite mark and whispered seductively in Grell's ear again. "Do you just want my fingers or something bigger and…. *bite*…more filling?" Sebastian asked, nipping on the reaper's ear again. Grell gasped, giving a soft whine and a weak nod.

"P-please, Sebastian….. Ah…. I-I want you, filling me… Please…." He gave Sebastian a cute pleading look, whining softly, begging…..

Sebastian removed his fingers and plunged himself deep into Grell's entrance. He forced Grell on to the edge of the counter and thrusted himself balls deep in the red haired reaper, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Grell cried out loudly, back arched and clinging tightly to the demon. His nails dug into Sebastian's skin as he moaned loudly. After the teasing from earlier, he already felt like he was close to release again. Sebastian thrusted into Grell with inhuman speed, forcing the reaper even closer to cumming. He bit down especially hard on Grell's neck, breaking skin. He lapped up the blood from the small wound.

"Damn Grell, any tighter and I would be stuck. But who here would regret that?" Sebastian teased, thrusting particulary hard, not letting Grell answer. He brought his lips to the reaper's and delved his tongue in, wrestling with Grell's tongue.

Grell continued to moan into the kiss, his body shaking from the pleasure as well as the effort of giving in to orgasm just yet. He was blushing a bright enough shade of red to nearly match his hair by now. After a moment he arched his back again, shuddering and giving a loud cry as his cum splattered onto bothe their chests, making quite a mess. Sebastian shuddered at how tight Grell had become during his orgasm and he felt himself spilling his seed into the reaper's hole. As Sebastian's orgasm finished, he heard the kitchen door click open. Grell shuddered as his body eagerly accepted the demons seed.

"A-ah….M-more," he moaned, "Please, Sebas-chan….. Please fuck me again."

Sebastian smirked and was about to go for another round when his master's voice stopped him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Sebastian? And why on the fucking counter?" Ciel snapped.

Grell quickly turned to look at Ciel, and if possible, blushed even more. He glanced at Sebastian. "I….. suppose this means the fun is over?" He said with a cute pout. 'Damn….' Grell thought.

Sebastian nodded but whispered, "Tomorrow night in my room," into Grell's ear. He slowly pulled out and put his clothes back on. Sebstian turned to Ciel and bowed. "Grell was just leaving, young Master." Sebastian escorted Ciel out, pausing to mouth to Grell, "Tomorrow."

Grell couldn't help but smile a little, nodding to Sebastian. He stood up, wincing. He was quite sore…. He slowly got dressed before leaving, though he did look forward to tomorrow.


End file.
